


Dean to the Rescue!

by MagicLia16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Requited Love, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, until he gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/pseuds/MagicLia16
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas head to a bar to celebrate a successful hunt. Cas gets girls, Dean doesn't, and Sam finds the whole ordeal quite amusing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Wavelength Prompt Challenge





	Dean to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nepenthene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepenthene/gifts), [InkOfEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkOfEmrys/gifts), [Black_Cat_Autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat_Autumn/gifts).



> Here's a fun little drunk dean fic from a prompt created by some friends on discord! I had buckets of fun writing this, and I can't wait to do more! Enjoy!  
> \- Lia :)

Sam, Dean, and Cas were about to head out of town post-hunt. They had gone after a particularly large nest of vampires, but it had been a surprisingly easy one to take down. They had come out victorious and only a little worse-for-wear. 

Most of the time, they would leave town right away and save drinking for their first night of their next hunt, but tonight had left them better off than usual, and all Dean wanted to do was go to a bar and celebrate. They deserved free time every once in a while, and that was exactly what Dean needed. 

Cas, still interested in learning about human culture, was eager to go. Sam was exhausted as usual, but he let himself get dragged off to one of the local bars after they had gone back to the motel room to get cleaned up. 

When they got to the bar, Sam could see the excitement on his brother’s face as they took a second just to breathe. There was nothing like the familiar smell of mold and alcohol to make them feel refreshed after a long hunt. It was what you’d normally expect from a bar in a small town. Well-maintained with an air of edginess, lots of excitement from young adults on their Friday night, and a nicely stocked bar in front of them. 

Dean got very excited to see that they had his favorite beer on tap, so he went ahead and ordered one. It was exactly what he needed. Well, that and maybe something… else. 

There were lots of good-looking women in the room. He pushed up out of his seat, winked at Sam, and waltzed up to a woman sitting a few seats down from them. She was absolutely gorgeous. Long, blond hair, wearing a tank top and a short skirt; he was too distracted to notice Cas wandering away to go talk to someone else. With a charming smile on his face, Dean plopped down next to her and gave her his classic “how you doin.’”

What he’d thought was intense contemplation on her face turned out to be _clear_ uninterest, Dean noticed as she turned to face him. He knew when his advances weren’t wanted. He sighed and walked away, deciding to try someone who seemed like they would be more interested than she was in a bit of flirting and possibly something more. He saw a group of three girls playing pool in the corner and approached them. 

As it turned out, Dean had probably been cursed by a witch during the last hunt - that or he was just off his flirting game, which was _not_ what was happening - because he was turned down by every woman in the bar. Every. Single. Woman. 

Dean came sulking back to Sam fifteen minutes later, and he could tell that Sam was trying his hardest not to crack up at his brother’s epic failure of a night. Dean abruptly ordered shots for the both of them. Dean tipped them back with no hesitation, whereas Sam was a little more careful and cognizant as to how much he was drinking. 

They sat there for a while and talked about everything they could think of - from their latest hunt to some of their earlier memories before Sam went off to college - as Dean kicked back drink after drink. While they talked, Dean couldn’t help but notice how the majority of the bar, which was made up entirely of women who had turned him down, were eyeing the angel from their seats. 

Eventually, Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore. It definitely _wasn’t_ the drinks that made him want to talk, oh no. He just needed to vent after not talking about it for so long. 

“I’m tellin’ ya, Sammy. I don’t know what’s happening to my game anymore! I used to be able to get any chick I wanted, and they wanted _me.”_ Dean didn’t notice when his words came out just a little bit slurred after everything he’d had to drink. “Now, ‘m lucky if I can get a single glance my way.” 

Sam just gave him The Look, the one that said he was being dumb and start actually thinking ASAP. “I don’t know, Dean.” Sam said. “Maybe you’re out of practice. You haven’t exactly been flirting much recently.” Dean didn’t like the knowing tone in his brother’s voice. Not that there was anything to _know._ Nope. Nothing at all. 

“Well just because I’ve been focused on other things doesn’t mean I shouldn't be able to get laid when I feel like it.” 

Dean saw Sam roll his eyes as his gaze shifted to the other side of the bar, where Cas was talking to a whole _group_ of women who seemed very interested in him. _Too_ interested in his opinion. “Look at them. They’re eyeing him like he’s a piece of meat.” 

Dean took another shot. 

Watching Cas talk to women always gave him a weird pain in his chest. He didn’t know why it happened, but it was not a good feeling. The girls around him were crowding the angel and not giving him any space to breathe. Dean saw the blonde girl in a short skirt who he’d approached earlier that night place her hand seductively on Cas’ chest, and that was it for Dean. Cas didn’t look comfortab;e with all the attention either, so it was Dean’s job to rescue him. 

He moved to get off of the bar stool, but his vision swam. Dean would have gotten up close and personal with the gross floor had Sam not caught him first. “Maybe you should sit back down,” Sam said. Dean just waved him off. He could walk with his own two feet thank you very much. “M’ fine. Just give me a moment” 

It took longer than a moment for Dean to steady himself enough to walk, with Sam staring at him all the while, but Cas needed him, dammit. His limbs would just have to cooperate. 

Finally, Dean felt comfortable enough to make his way over to Cas. Dean took a step and didn’t fall over. Win for the hunter! Step after step he walked through the bar, trying as hard as he could not to fall over. Unfortunately, he’d been keeping his eyes locked on Cas, and didn’t notice that he was headed straight for a chair that hadn’t been pushed in all the way. 

The resulting stumble was not at all undignified. He was able to catch himself with a minimal amount of jumping around, and he didn’t fall flat on his face. That was a win. Nobody even saw it. Nope.

Pretending The Stumble hadn’t even happened and that everyone wasn’t staring at him, Dean finally made it over to Cas. He had to push his way through the group of girls, but eventually he got there...

...and basically fell straight into his best friend. Well, there’s no better way to get girls to go away than to fall on top of their targeted conquest!

~~~

Castiel had been having an interesting night. They’d taken out a nest of vampires with unusual ease, so it was no surprise that Dean had wanted to go out to celebrate. He had been all for the visit to the bar, seeing as they were always great places to observe humanity. 

When they got there, Cas saw Dean automatically eyeing the women that were there, and he decided to go to a different section of the space, so that he didn’t have to watch Dean go home with someone else, _again._ He knew Dean would never love him back, but he wished sometimes that Dean would be less out there with strangers. Watching that always left a weird feeling in his stomach. 

Once he’d ordered a glass of alcohol to blend in, Cas took a seat. Before a minute had passed, two women had already approached him. They seemed nice enough, and he enjoyed talking to them, but he started to get slightly uncomfortable as they moved in closer. 

A few minutes went by, and he kept being joined by women! They just kept coming, and though he tried to be as polite as he could, they wouldn’t let him excuse himself to go back over to his friends. It got to the point where he was almost starting to feel more uncomfortable than the time Dean took him to the den of iniquity. 

Castiel tried to catch Dean’s eye, but he was busy talking to Sam. It seemed he would just have to find a way out of the situation on his own. Before he had to try to come up with another plan, though, Cas heard a crash and turned to see Dean nearly trip over a chair. As Dean approached, Cas noticed that there was something off about his gait. It became very obvious what was the matter when Dean basically fell on top of him. 

“Now... you beauty... women… back the hill away… from ths angle. Hes not yours. He bel- belonk- hes mine. Thisman mine.”

“Dean,” Castiel said in a gentle voice, “I think you may have ingested too much alcohol. You don’t seem to be making much sense.” Dean just leaned further into the angel and looked up at him with the beautiful green eyes that Cas had always loved. “I had to reskue you. I’ll always rescue yooo.” 

Cas turned to the women that had been surrounding him for the last half hour. “I am very sorry ladies, but I think it’s time for my friend and I to go home. He clearly needs some rest.” 

Frustrated about the interruption and apartment end to their fun, the abnormally large group of women let the angel and the hunter pass. Castiel gently led Dean out one of the side doors into the cool night air which he thought may help Dean get his bearings a little bit. 

It didn’t. 

Dean just gazed up at Cas like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Or that was what Castiel could at least pretend Dean was thinking. “You’re pretty.” 

Dean’s words surprised him. “Like da sun as it leaves the earth edge in the mornnnng. Or a star. Yeah. You’re a star Cas. My star. I love my star.” 

Through Dean’s rambling, Castiel wished that Dean actually meant what he said. People say things they don’t mean when they are intoxicated, and Cas took that knowledge to heart. Dean would never say such things if he were clear of mind. That didn’t mean Castiel couldn’t relish in what Dean was saying to him. Maybe one day, he’d have the courage to say something about his feelings.

“Alright, Dean.” He said. “Let’s get you back to the motel.” 

He made sure that Sam had the impala keys before flying him and Dean back to the room they were staying in. He walked Dean over to the bed, and gently put him down, careful not to jostle him too much. He did what he could to reduce the hangover Dean would feel in the morning, but there was only so much he could do. 

When he made the move to pull away, though, Castiel found he couldn’t. Dean had wrapped his right hand firmly around Cas’ left, and wouldn’t let go. Cas didn’t know how to get away easily without waking him up. He couldn’t fly, since he’d just end up taking Dean with him, and no amount of prying would get the man to let go. Seeing no other option, Cas gently scooted Dean a little farther over on the bed and climbed in with him. 

As the night went on, Dean got closer and closer to Cas. Close enough that Castiel thought it could be considered “cuddling.” Not that he’d _ever_ tell Dean that’s what he thought they were doing. No, this was just Dean dreaming. It wasn’t continuous thought or anything for the angel to get excited about. 

In the middle of the night, though, Castiel heard Dean mutter three small words that made his heart melt. Even through the blanket of sleep, they were said with so much love that Castiel couldn’t help his wings spreading in joy before curling around his human too keep him safe and warm. 

“Love you, Cas.” 

~~~

The next morning, the first thing Dean felt was warmth and love. When his eyes fluttered open to blink the sleep away, he was met with the sight of a gorgeous angel with the most ultimate case of bedhead and a little pool of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. It was one of the cutest things he’d seen. 

With a smile on his face, Dean closed his eyes again, figured that he could sleep a little more, if only to not let this moment go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fluff :) Go check out the rest of the collection for more fluffy stories like this one!


End file.
